Tribal village
|footer = }} The tribal village is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located just north of Goodsprings. Background The camp is overrun by cazadores when the Courier awakens in the Mojave Wasteland; this outcome was predicted by McMurphy in the graphic novel All Roads, as he comments that they need to bury Chance and get out of the place before the creatures show up. Prior to these events, it had been a typical tribal village, but was overrun by Fiends, (their leader using a flamer, which accounts for the burnt corpses), rampaging in the area while high on Psycho. While Benny wishes to avoid confrontation with the Fiends after observing an early warning sign, the Fiends are killed by the Great Khans and Benny after Chance, suffering from shellshock and drug withdrawals, charges into battle after seeing the flames and charred bodies that remind him of the Bitter Springs Massacre. Chance, suffering from severe burns, then overdoses on Psycho after Benny recounts the story of the Singer to him and leaves the drug by his side. Layout The village is mainly surrounded by steep cliffs and has tents, set up in a half-circle against the eastern cliffside. It has a usable campfire in the center. Heading out of the village to the left will reveal a hollowed-out rock with random loot inside. Fire axes can be found on some of the Fiends corpses. Chance's grave is located on a hill overlooking the village. Notes * The location's ambient music is a loop of Flame of the Ancient World, from the classic Fallout title. * The flamer used by the unnamed Fiend leader in the graphic novel was destroyed when Chance bent the nozzle back onto the man, burning him alive. This is why it cannot be found. * Psycho and Jet lying around the campfire are remnants of the party thrown by the drugged-up Fiends following their massacre of the residents. * There are Great Khan corpses amongst those of the Fiends, despite the fact none of the Khans died during the battle in the graphic novel. * If Lily Bowen is a follower when visiting, she says, "Oh my, did I do all of this?" * In All Roads, it is suggested that they go up north so they can circle east around the fiends attacking the camp, though the game map doesn't suggest such an option. Appearances The tribal village appears in Fallout: New Vegas and the graphic novel All Roads. Behind the scenes The tribal village is located in the same geographical location as the real world equivalent of Lovell Canyon Campground, at the foot of the Spring Mountains in Clark County, Nevada. Bugs * The bodies and/or cazadores may disappear, however reloading a save and revisiting the camp later may cause them to reappear (along with any ravens that were killed). Similarly, all of the fiends may be alive and fighting the cazadores upon arrival. * Occasionally, the burned bodies may actually be alive. They will attack the Courier on sight with only their fists as weapons (or may pick up a nearby weapon left on the dead bodies), or be in a fleeing state due to damage received by the enemies mentioned in the bug above as they can occur simultaneously. They display as having 0 HP with the Living Anatomy perk, and thus die from any hit (granting good Karma upon being killed by the Courier), but can be a threat when fast traveling to the site, particularly if the other enemies respawn as well. * Fast traveling to the camp may result in witnessing a fight between cazadores, Fiends, and (now alive) burned bodies. Gallery TribalVillage.jpg Tribal_village_from_westside.png Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:All Roads locations de:Stammesdorf es:Aldea Tribal pl:Wioska Tubylców ru:Племя uk:Плем'я zh:蛮族村庄